The present invention relates to a crutch.
For those who are handicapped in their lower limbs, the crutch is a vital and indispensable instrument which they cannot leave even for a moment in their daily lives.
The most serious problem common to all crutched persons resides in the trouble concerning the disposal or storage of the crutch when it is not used, rather than the difficulty in the handling of the same for the walking or the like purposes.
Unfortunately, the modern society is leaning to exclude the crutches in its all aspects. Thus, the crutches are becoming hardly accepted.